Seth Rogen (This Is The End)
Note: This article is ONLY for Seth Rogen's fictional portrayal in 2013 film This is The End, NOT about his real-life self. Seth Rogen is the deuteragonist of the movie This Is The End and Jay Baruchel's best friend. As the two try to survive the Apocalypse, their friendship is strained by many factors. At the end, Seth makes a selfless sacrifice and is raptured into heaven with Jay. He is based on the real-life comedian of the same name who also portrayed him. History Reunion and Having Some Fun It all started when Jay visits Seth in LA where during he trip for his house after left the airport, Seth stated that he stop drinking and smoking as well as consuming too much calories and fat (which Seth classified as gluten). Ironically, they later eating hamburgers that had a ton of calories and fat on the way back home. After they arrived, Seth revealed the surprise for Jay where he has prepared Jay's favorite food such as Starburst and Airheads with some vegetables that arranged into Jay's name. He also reveals a glasses shaped TV and Gandalf's pipe before both have some fun for hours until they exhausted. As they watch the appearance of sinkhole in Guatemala, Seth asked Jay for have another fun in James Franco's brand new mansion. Jay stated that he never in LA and he was reluctant to go along as he never met Franco and dislikes Jonah Hill as he well aware that Jonah was not worth to be trusted. Seth then asked about Craig Robinson where he stated that the man was hilarious, but Jay stated that they never met. After considering for a while, Jay then stated that he would go for Seth. Visiting James Franco When they arrived at James Franco's house, they were amazed by the house's size. Much to Jay's dismay, Seth also made many friends there. Though able to get along with the others, Jay was somewhat felt uncomfortable with everyone’s presence so he goes for the outside and stated that he wanted to smoke (though it actually was a mere excuse). Seth then discussed about the sequel for Pineapple Express film where character that portrayed by Danny McBride would became the new drug lord after the death of the previous drug lord in the first film where he and his men would assassinated Woody Harrelson whom planned to legalized weed that can threatened their business. James stated that his character would sacrifice himself for the heroes where he allowed himself to be devoured by the main villain so the others would escaped. Apocalypse Erupts Because of annoyed by the unpleasant antics of Franco's friends and also Jonah's behavior where he seemingly good on him, Jay felt that Seth was ditching him. Jay and Seth later goes for the department store where they would bought cigarettes. On the way to the store, Jay later claimed that his smoking was a mere excuse as Jonah pretend to be good on him. Seth argued with this, as he felt that Jay's judgement on Jonah was wrong. When they choosing which food that they would buy, Jay stated that he may returned to Seth’s house instead of join the party. Seth tries to convince that Jay need to know more about the people whom Franco just invited. Suddenly, the earthquake occurs which followed by Rapture event, where the good-hearted people around them pulled to the sky by the blue holy light that bursts through the store's roof. As he turns around, the same beams also appeared around the store and all over the world. The cashier was confused on what happened, before the ceiling above her collapsed, killing her. Jay and Seth was horrified with what has happened, as the chaos erupts due to many innocent people raptured whilst driving, resulting their vehicle spiraling out of control and ended up hit the unfortunate pedestrians before finally crashes. Jay was so panic and confused that he blamed Seth to bring him to LA before chaos erupts. With no alternatives, they chooses to return to Franco's house. Jay and Seth then tries to warn everyone inside about chaos that occurred in the city. They ignore their warning until the earthquake occurs where now everyone witnesses huge flames that engulf the city. Here, Michael Cera, the man who stole his cellphone had his back impaled by a lamp post and sucked into a sinkhole that suddenly appeared. More sinkholes opened up near the first one and became the colossal one, consumes everyone that not able to avoid it. During this point, Jonah used this opportunity to "accidentally" knocked Jay into the hole, though the latter succeeded to save himself. Franco was stressed that everyone except himself, Jay, Craig, Jonah, and Danny ended up scattered on the outside where Jonah pretend to help the horrified Jay. They later watch the news where the disaster occurred in every single continents on Earth that also caused Internet permanently shut down and nullify phone signals that renders cellphones or other kind of the telephones useless. Internet and signal loss was the beginning as riots erupts in all civilization that caused it collapsed, right before the TV signals lost for good. The distressed Jay stated that he don't wanted to die in Franco's house much to Seth's chagrin. Everyone became panic until a chopper approach. Their joy was cut short as it's turned out that the chopper was crashed on Franco's lawn and one of the chunk of it's propeller vane bursts into Franco's mansion, much to Craig's horror and and frustration as the said chunk was caused a small cut on Craig's finger. Survival Plan and Living Misfortune of The Survivors After gathering the remaining supplies, everyone then sleep for another day. The next day, Danny, whom turned out survived the disaster wasted some of their supplies, inciting argument where a survivor’s head popped out and begged for help. Another argument ensues where Franco and his friends debated whether they should led the man in until the man himself suddenly decapitated by mysterious presence on the outside. The survivor's head caused Danny to be panicked and kicked it in disgust, hilariously caused the others to kicked it like soccer ball until Jonah stops them. The boys then goes to peek to the outside, only to find that the presence that decapitated the man no longer on sight, and so does the man's body. Jay than deduced that Judgement day was occurred since the city set ablaze and countless good people whom beamed to the sky was raptured where the beam brought their souls straight to Heaven by God as when this happens, Satan and the demons would be released on Earth. Jonah and the others don't believe Jay's suspicion about what has happened, but nevertheless used Franco's house as mansion as reasons why they yet to be raptured was due to their past wrongdoings. Disastrous Misunderstanding After spent some time by consuming drugs that they had (where at this moment Jay don't wanted to do drugs but ended up drunken with a can of beverage that turned out to be mixed with ecstasy) and make some con-movies, the boys relaxed until Emma showed up. Emma still oblivious with what happened as she thought that they dealing with zombie apocalypse (presumably because she encountered a bunch of cannibals on her way to Franco's house), and James had her stay on a room. An argument ensues between the boys because they didn't want Emma felt discomfort with her being the only girl in the shelter. Unfortunately, the argument ended up became tense and during that time, the boys mentioned about rape out loud where Emma, whom turned out heard the argument all the time but oblivious with it's full context, became angrier than ever. She forced the boys to give her all beverages and escaped, much to everyone's dismay. Water Supply Crisis The disastrous misunderstanding led to them forced to choose who would go to the basement through the house's lawn by choosing burnt matches among the intact ones. Craig was chosen to the outside and given lifeline. Little that he knew that his friends screwed up by forgot to held the rope until Craig arrived near the basement's door. Realizing their mistake, the boys warned Craig that they didn't held the rope just as Craig spotted the mysterious presence that decapitated the survivor long before, causing him to flee back into the house. But the mysterious presence pulled the rope that Craig accidentally pulled to the outside and tries to pulled him back. Jonah didn't help much of the situation as when he threw the knife, he ended up impales Jay's tight like a kunai much to Jay's horror. The exasperated Franco then yelled out loud that the water supply was right below them, giving the idea to made a hole to enter through. Though there's an argument between Franco, Danny, and Seth, the digging was succeed when Jay aid Seth once Danny sulks and left Seth for worked himself. The success was cut-short where when they limit the water consumption to survive the now hostile environment, Danny screwed up by wasting every single drop of water and even sprayed them during the heat of the argument, forced the boys to kick Danny out. In retaliation, Danny, whom given a gun by Franco, shoot them all only to revealed that the gun was given empty bullets. Disgruntled that the bullets was the empty ones, Danny mocked his friends where he stated that Franco is a pretentious nerd, Jonah is a cunt, Craig has betrayed him, Seth is a duplicitous taint, and Jay pretended to stay in Seth's house but in reality, was forced to stay in hotel due to their strained relationships before left for good. Afterwards, the now disappointed Jonah berated Jay which resulting the latter punch him in retaliation before walked away to avoid further fights. Jonah’s Possession Seth was muses that he supposedly go outside instead of Jay to Franco before notices that Jonah was passed out. They tries to wake him up, and believes that he suffer Low-Blood Sugar state, they tries to fed him with a cracker. Unexpectedly, Jonah briefly awakes and muttered something in Latin. James and Seth argued whether Jonah muttered in Latin or Hebrew until Jonah suddenly exclaimed, "You will drown in a river of blood. You will quiver in the shadow of Kingdom Come. Judgement Day is upon you. The Apocalypse is NIGH!" before passed out again. Just then, they notice that puke began to flow from Jonah’s mouth before Jonah himself unexpectedly spewing forth jet of vomit on their face before escaped in confusion. Jonah ambushes Franco by tossed him aside from behind before pounces on him. Seth tries to made him stop, but this resulting Jonah to nearly tossed him into the hole and goes to tityfuck him. Seth tries to resist by head-butted him, but Jonah tossed him to the 2nd floor in retaliation as both Franco and Seth goes for hiding. When Jonah nearly found them hiding in one of the cupboards, Seth and Franco jumped out and knocked him aside just as Jay and Craig returned and knocked Jonah flat twice before they together tied him inside one of the room in the shelter. Realization on Apocalypse The boys now realized that Apocalypse indeed happened, which means God do exist and responsible for everything that happened. Craig stated that God never make any mistakes and they actually have reasons why God yet to rapture them. Craig pointed out this by stating he was once gouged a man's eyeballs out during the barfight in his youth, and Franco also stated that he was once had a sex with Lindsay Lohan whom mistaking him as Jake Gyllenhaal. Craig sums up that they are here due to having bad deeds that prevent them from being raptured. Just then, the power finally out for good, with Jay break the fourth wall by stating the soundtrack sounds as if they all going to be insane, Craig feels pity on Jonah during their situation now with Jay stated that he knew what to do. Category:Male Category:Fictionalized Category:Comic Relief Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Addicts Category:Cowards Category:Angels Category:Parody/Homage Category:Deceased Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Suicidal Category:Saved Soul Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Neutral Good Category:Horror Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes